(Not So) Perfect
by Carlieblack06
Summary: What if Renesmee wasn't a perfect little girl like everyone thougth she was. Between T and M. M to be safe. LEMONS


Chapter 1:

I had never been the perfect child. In second grade, when I started public school, I began bribing teachers. The girls were easy. A Prada bag and some expensive perfume every so often kept my grades at a high B to A average. I never really had to do much work. Never got in trouble. The teachers would simply overlook my rebellious behavior. I began hanging with the wrong crowd. Always looking older than my peers gave me an advantage, as well as did the beauty that came with being half vampire. Anyway, I would sneak out in the middle of the night to go parting with many older kids, as old as high schoolers. I would even sneak out to be with my numerous boyfriends, or whatever you wanted to call them. But in middle school, things change. There are more male teachers, which required me to do more things than wished to with them. So instead of going parting during the night, I would go to a teacher's house. I was almost caught numerous times, by both my parents and the teacher's girlfriend of wife. By looking 15 or 16 compared to the 13 and 14 year olds, collage men came into the picture. No one knew about my parting life, which after 7th grade included drugs and alcohol. I was closest to myself around Jacob and the pack. Dressed more revealing, drank tiny sips of beer at bonfires, cursed. It was normal for the pack and imprints to be like this. But Jacob never knew about my partying lifestyle. He would pick me up on weekends and we would go out, go swimming, hiking, something outdoors. I would dress in short shorts and a tank top, or sometimes a bikini. I would pull on jogging pants and a sweatshirt over it, so I could walk past my parents without being questions. I would get in his truck, slide out of the jogging pants, pull the sweatshirt over my head, and slide over to the center seat, where I would wrap my arms around Jacob. Most of the time he kept his hand on the small of my back, sometime moving in lower. We had kissed, but it was nothing major. Oh, and all the guys I dated, it was just to satisfy the part of me that needed the things Jacob wouldn't give me. Jacob would say "You aren't ready" or "You're too young". If he only knew the things I did at a very early age he would freak. And if I could show him the things I knew now, I would blow his mind. But I knew we would get there soon, and that day would be amazing.

I was sitting in my room on day in mid-October. There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I yelled after I had gotten up and put on a robe, so that it was covering my almost bare body. "Hey, kiddo!" Jacob said walking into my room. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I saw your parents leaving as I came in. They were going hunting with the rest of your family. They told me to stay here and kept on eye on you."

"Okay," I said. "But I've got plans." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I whispered in his ear. "What type of plans," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I began. "It involves you keeping an eye on all of me, for one. And, you'll never have to leave my side."

"Nessie, as I said you're too young. Way too young. Be a teenager while you can, then worry about this stuff."

"Jacob, I bet I know ten times more than you when it comes to this subject. And I learned it all by experience. I've been with way to many dudes to count. Jacob, I'm not your perfect little angel. I've done many wrong things. More than I could count. You probably don't want to know half of them."

"Yes I do. Every single one." He was really mad now.

"Fine, let's see. I bribe my female teachers with expensive clothing and jewelry. The men get whatever they want." I really put emphasis on the whatever. "I sneak out, go partying, drink, do drugs. I'm with many boys a week, sometimes more than one in a day. Some younger than me, some my age, and some are older than me, up to college boys, professors who have heard about me from college boys, and of course, every male teacher in the county. Oh, and some girls. So now did you really want to know?"

"Why, Ness? Why?" he asked, tearing up.

"Because of you. You wouldn't be with me, so I had to get want I wanted. What I needed. I've been ready for a while Jacob. I've been wondering if it was you who wasn't ready. I want you Jake, I really do." He leaned in and kissed me, and it soon became deeper than he had ever kissed me. He lifted me up so I was more of his height, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to my huge bed and laid me down on it. "Please, tell me if I hurt you," he said while playing with the knot on my robe. He began untying the knot on my robe. His breath hitched when he had it half way down my body. I was wearing a more revealing pair of underwear, black and shear, and leaving nothing covered at all. He took a deep breath and finished pulling it down my body. When he got it past my waist, I was sure he was expecting he same thing as the top. And boy was he right. He planted kissed down my body, turning as he got to my stomach so he was kissing my hip instead. Finally, he began pulled me back to him, and we continued kissing. "You're turn," I said, giving him my flirtiest smile. I pulled his plan tee-shirt over his head as he kicked of his shorts. He flipped in an instant and he was on top of me. "Remember, tell me if it hurts. I only want you to be happy and pleasured." He kissed my forehead right before I felt the amazing pressure. We continued for what seemed like hours, and I could get over how amazing it felt. I now knew, very much, that I was in love with Jacob Black.

I woke up, my bare body pressed against Jacob's. "Morning beautiful," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

"You know," I said, "my parents will be here soon. But I don't really give a crap." I lay like that until I heard the front door of the house bang against a wall. I grabbed my robe as I said, "Okay, now I give a crap." Jacob had just pulled on his shorts as my dad slung open the door. My mom was racing behind him, but we weren't fast enough.

"What did you do, you mutt?" my dad almost hissed. I ran over and stepped in between my dad and Jacob.

"Dad," I began, "it wasn't Jacob's idea. It was mine. I'm not you're perfect daughter, like you think I am." I let all of my past memories run through my head and my dad's face filled with rage when I thought of the night before. He grabbed my hand, and I was sure he was going to hurt me. I'm sure he thought about it for a second. Instead, he shoved me away, almost sending me into a mirror, but my mom caught me and pushed me behind her in a protective stance. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Alice to get the family to the cottage quickly.

"Get out of my house. I never want to see your face again," my dad yelled at Jacob and my mom held me back. Jacob closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked toward the door. I was standing off to the side of the door, and he walked over to me to give me a hug. My dad was about to move, probably to pulled Jacob away from me when my family walked in. When I stood up on my toes to kiss Jacob goodbye, my dad started running. Emmett and Carlisle pinned him on the ground as Jacob shoved my mom and me behind him.

After they had my dad where he couldn't move, Jacob spoke. "I'm leaving." He turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Ness. I love you, I really do, but I can't deal with this." He turned his back and walked out the door. After my mom let go of me, I ran toward the front door hoping to catch Jacob. He was about to pull off when I burst through the door. "Let her go," I heard Carlisle say to whoever was coming after me. When Jacob saw me, he stopped his truck, and jumped out. I ran into his arms, and he picked me up and swung me around.

"Let me come with you," I pleaded. "Please, Jacob, please." He sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said. He climbed in the driver's side, and as I was about to walk around, he pulled me into his lap. At that time, I saw Alice walk across my bedroom in front of the window. She opened it and yelled, "Hold on, don't leave yet!" I sat in Jacob's lap, and he had the truck on, ready to pull away if anyone stepped outside. The door opened, and Jacob began to put the truck in drive, when Alice and Rosalie walked outside, hands above their heads. Jacob stopped, and I jumped out as Alice and Rosalie brought out a few suitcases. "Clothes," Alice said. "Just the basics. Mainly casual, one or two dresses. And toiletries." Then she got closer and whispered in my ear. "I'll bring the rest to you later. From what I can tell, I don't think you'll being coming home soon. Out futures are just too clear."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm not. My dad's being too big of a jerk. I don't really want to talk to him right now." Alice threw the suitcases in the back, and Jacob and I pulled out of the drive. I looked back at my childhood home, knowing that I never wanted to see it again.


End file.
